Never Ending Night
by darkdragonchic
Summary: Kyo is a fledgling vampire living in the manor with the rest of his vampiric family. He can't turn into a true vampire until his creator decides he is ready. But he meets a human who makes him want to defy everything for her love. TohruKyo pairing
1. Chapter 1

Nikki: I welcome all of you to Never Ending Night. My newest Kyo and Tohru fanfic. I don't know if all of you like vampires but I thought I would give this a shot.

Duo: We welcome all readers even if you don't like it. If there are things you would like us to add or improve, please let us know in a review. We are always open for new suggestions and new ways to improve our work.

Nikki: If you enjoy Sess/Rin pairings, please see my finished fanfic With All My Heart. Or if you enjoy the yaoi that is Axel/Roxas from Kingdom Hearts, please check out Rhythm of Love.

Duo: We do hope you enjoy this new story and please review at the end.

Never Ending Night: Chapter 1

What Walks In The Night

_Vampire myths go back thousands of years and occur in almost every culture around the world. Their variety is almost endless; from red eyed monsters with green or pink hair in China to the Greek Lamia which has the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a winged serpent; from vampire foxes in Japan to a head with trailing entrails known as the Penanggalang in Malaysia. _

_However, the vampires we are familiar with today, although mutated by fiction and film, are largely based on Eastern European myths. The vampire myths of Europe originated in the far East, and were transported from places like China, Tibet and India with the trade caravans along the silk route to the Mediterranean. Here they spread out along the Black Sea coast to Greece, the Balkans and of course the Carpathian mountains, including Hungary and Transylvania. _

_Our modern concept of the vampire still retains threads, such as blood drinking, return from death, preying on humans at night, etc in common with the Eastern European myths. However many things we are familiar with; the wearing of evening clothes, capes with tall collars, turning into bats, etc are much more recent inventions. _

_On the other hand, many features of the old myths such as the placing of millet or poppy seeds at the gravesite in order to keep the vampire occupied all night counting seeds rather than preying on relatives, have all but disappeared from modern fiction and film. Even among the Eastern European countries there is a large variety of vampires._

Kyo slammed the book shut and tossed it across the floor, causing an echo to sound through his vast bedroom. Humans could be so stupid sometimes that it almost killed Kyo to even look at one of them. They never made any sense and when they did, it turned out that they were lying. He sighed before picking up his book and staring angrily at the cover. 'Vampires In Myth and History.' The writer was a direct idiot but still seemed to understand most things.

No human could truly understand this thing. This curse. That's what Kyo and the others called it. A curse from which there is no escape. His entire family was cursed. They had lived for hundreds of years, while their family grew and grew with new members from distant families. He was not blood related to most of these people. His cousin Yuki was the only person he was actually related to. His cousin to be precise. The others were just other vampires who had come from around the world to live at the manor with the others.

When bitten, the vampire will bring the new fledgling back to the manor and introduce them to the other members of the "family". After which, the vampire will take him to a room where the fledgling will be allowed 3 packets of cow blood to drink to calm the hunger that will take over after a few hours.

The children that are fledglings don't become true vampires until after they take a certain test that will be set up by their creators. They still need to drink blood and can't go into the sunlight but they will continue to age as if still human until the creator finishes the final step. The fledgling will be bitten again and will be sent to have its first kill. Only then can a fledgling become a true vampire. But until that time, the fledgling is half living and half dead.

Kyo was still in the same room he had been taken to so many years ago. He hated the place and he hated what his master had done to him. The vampire that had bitten him had become his master, as the others called their creators master. Most vampires loved their masters because they had somehow "saved" them from death. Only those who did not want to die, hated their creators.

This was the relationship between Kyo and his creator. His master. He never wanted to remember that night unless against his own will. He had never appreciated the so called gift his master had given him. He hated himself for what he was and what had happened to him.

Kyo stretched slightly and looked at the clock. 7:30 in the morning. He double checked to make sure his bracelet was on then walked to his window. He pulled the blinds open and stared out at the estate. It was covered in flowers and vines that ran up the building. At night, it reminded him of a haunted house.

He stretched a lazy hand through his orange hair and stared out the window. He was surprised to see that Momiji was running around in the garden with Kisa. Kyo couldn't stand looking at them since Momiji's hair was blinding his red eyes. It was definitely torture so he turned back to his room and stretched slightly once more. A jingling came from his wrist as usual.

The bracelet he wore was a way to protect himself against the sun and his constant hunger. Fledglings were given Juzu beads to make sure that they wouldn't go around attacking people whenever they got hungry. It also made sure that they could live somewhat of a regular life. That was the only good thing.

Kyo's beads were white and blue. His favorite color was orange but Hatori had given him these instead. He threw on his black uniform and trudged out of his room to the main kitchen. He found Yuki and Hatsuharu already munching on some toast and eggs that the maids were serving. He grabbed a piece and easily smoothed some strawberry and apricot jam onto it. He munched silently while the other two talked.

Haru was about the same height as Kyo. 5'7 and his hair was white and black. His beads on his wrist were black and white as well. He wore a dozen of necklace's around his throat and that added to his "I don't really give a shit" attitude. His eyes glanced at Kyo but went immediately back to Yuki.

Yuki had purple hair and purple eyes. He was also the same height as Kyo and Haru. He had on the same uniform but yet, there was an air around him that made others feel less then what they were. Like, Yuki was better than the rest of them. That's what made Kyo so angry when he looked at his cousin. It also made him angry that he could never beat him in a fight. A black and purple bracelet dangled off of Yuki's wrist.

"I don't understand why we had to move into this place, Yuki. I mean, the old manor was still in really good shape and everything was going so great. What do you think Akito is up to?" Haru began to casually peel an orange while waiting for Yuki to respond.

Talking about Akito always made Kyo angry so Yuki took a small glance at him before answering Haru. "I'm not sure. It was definitely sudden that Akito decided to move us here but I'm not fully sure of his plan yet. My master has some ideas but nothing that he is willing to share with me at this time."

One of the maids handed Kyo a glass of blood and he downed it with 3 gulps. He slammed the glass on the table before looking at the two. "Its stupid that my master moved here but I'd really appreciate it if you two would stop talking about him. We don't really have a choice in the matter do we? We have to leave for school anyways. Let's just get this over with."

He grabbed one of the 8 pre-made lunches and ran out the door into the waiting limo.

Shortly after, Momiji and Kisa wandered in. Momiji was for some reason wearing the girl uniform of the school while Kisa was in a white and tan uniform. Momiji's bracelet was yellow and white while Kisa's was gold and black. Momiji was so hyper that it took all of Kyo's might not to strangle the little kid.

"OH MY GOD! ITS KYO! HI KYO! ISN'T IT A WONDERFUL MORNING! I CAN'T WAIT TO GO TO OUR NEW SCHOOL! WHAT ABOUT YOU KYO?" Momiji was screaming so loud that even the driver had to turn around and scream at him to shut up.

Kyo decided to back hand him and glare angrily at him. "Will you stop yelling? I can't believe that I have to go to the same school as you. I don't know how I am going to survive. This is going to be a nightmare."

A mumble was the only thing that came from Kisa until Hiro walked in and kicked Kyo in the head. "Shut up already. He's a crap load smaller than you and here you are picking on him." Momiji gave Hiro a huge smile. It faded in 3 seconds. "Now the little idiot will never shut up. Why cause so much pain for the rest of us Kyo?"

'The kid is going to die.' That thought was the only thing going through Kyo's mind at the moment. Hiro ran a hand through is light brown hair and his brown eyes glared fiercely at Kyo. He was in a boy's uniform for the junior high, the same as Kisa's. His wrist had a peach and white bracelet. The little kid was a brat to everyone except Kisa.

Yuki, Haru, Kagura, and Rin jumped into the limo a few minutes later. Rin had her long black hair down which somewhat clashed with her light and dark green uniform. She had on a brown and white bracelet. Kagura had on regular clothes since she was a freshman in college. It was a small green and pink dress with black boots. She had a pink and white bracelet on her wrist. She sat down next to Kyo and almost caught him in a kiss but Kyo smacked her away.

"KYO! Come on already. You know you love me. We were destined to be together since the moment you came to the manor. I LOVE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU! We aren't destined to be in love and have you ever heard of child abuse. You are the proper age now so you can't touch me or I swear to god I will call the fucking cops."

Haru rolled his eyes at Kyo and stared at him with his blank stare. "Why don't you just kiss her, Kyo. You could get her off your back for months with just one. You know that as well as I do."

"I WOULD RATHER CHOKE ON MY OWN SALIVA THEN KISS HER!"

The rest of the ride was severely silent. Haru was listening to some sort of rock music on his iPod, Yuki was entranced in a book called The Valley of Silence, Kisa and Hiro were talking silently, Rin was staring out the window while Momiji was trying to get her to talk to him, and Kagura was staring teary eyed at Kyo.

Kaibara High School came into view and Kyo stared at it for a second and concluded that he definitely wasn't going to like it. Rin was a senior going to a private girls only school while Kagura was attending a college at the end of town. Kisa and Hiro were going to attend the junior high that was 38 blocks away.

The driver stopped and told them to be back at the same spot by 3:30. Kyo, Haru, Yuki, and Momiji got out and started into the school. It seemed pretty normal except for the small fact that everyone was staring at them. They did seem like a rather strange crowd but that was all but perfect for them. The less interaction the better.

Kyo and Yuki went to the sophomore class while Haru and Momiji went to the freshmen class rooms. The stares didn't end of course but only grew in number after the two entered their new classroom. Tons of the students began to whisper to one another while some just stared. But everyone stopped after their teacher came in.

"Good morning everyone. We have two new students joining us today. I welcome both of you. My name is Mayuko Shiraki. These will be your classmates for the remainder of the year. And would you two take some time to tell us a little bit about yourselves." She had a warm smile that reminded Kyo of a mother seeing her new born baby for the first time.

Yuki was the first to step up. The girls just seemed to swoon over him. "My name is Yuki Sohma. I like to read for the most part and it is a pleasure to meet all of you."

'Idiot.' Kyo walked up after him and fidgeted slightly. "Yeah….my name's Kyo Sohma. I like martial arts."

Ms. Shiraki smiled at him before turning her eyes to the room. "Lets see. How about Yuki takes the seat behind Machi Kuragi, and Kyo takes the seat behind Tohru Honda."

Kyo stared at the girl that sat in front of him with a look of total shock and embarrassment. She was very cute. She had long brown hair and blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. She smiled at him before he took his seat. He ignored the lesson of course, but he couldn't help but look at her from time to time.

Lunch came quickly enough and soon everyone was scattered eating some sort of homemade lunch. Kyo munched on his rice ball and took a small drink of his juice. It wasn't actually juice. It was blood hidden in a juice box so that the humans wouldn't suspect anything. Yuki seemed to have so many admirers that it wasn't even funny. Girls were swarming him and that was just scary.

His peaceful lunch was interrupted by a girl who looked like a Yankee gone bad. Her long blond hair reached past her shoulders and her skirt was longer than most of the other girls. Another girl with black hair that was in a braid was at her side. Her skirt was also longer. She seemed very creepy.

"Hey orange top. My name's Arisa Uotani and this is Saki Hanajima. We're Tohru's best friends so don't you try to pick on her or anything orangey. We will be watching you." She glared at him while the girl named Hanajima stared silently.

Tohru got up and put her hands up defensively. "Guys please. Sorry about that. You can call them Uo-chan and Hana. They won't hurt you I promise. They are just a little over protective. They just love me so much. And I just wanted to see if you know maybe you would like to eat with us or I'm not making any sense. What I mean is, I hope we can be friends."

Kyo had lost all interest in the girl's conversation until Tohru said she wanted to be friends. He simple stared at her for a little while to make sure she wasn't joking in a mean way. But she kept smiling and her hand was extended to him. He stared at it for a second before taking it. "I guess that would be okay."

The second their hands touched, he felt a shock go through him. Humans always seemed to surprise him.

Nikki: That's the end of the first chapter of Never Ending Night.

Duo: We are going to have several pairings in this story so if you are eager for a couple to form, please let us know.

Nikki: Kyoko is alive at this point unlike in the manga. But who knows what will happen. If you are confused on anything about the way we have set this up, please let us know.

Duo: Thank you all for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikki: Hello everyone. Sorry for the huge wait. I had to do tons of brainstorming for this chapter. Its difficult to come up with ideas for something of this caliber.

Duo: We really are sorry for the long wait. Okay. We are going to take some time to thank all of the reviewers and answer questions.

Thanks:

Franky-chan- 'tackles and hugs'

Amaya-Mizuki- (KyoXTohru, YukiXMachi, HaruXRin, HatoriXMayu, and KisaXHiro mainly) All these couples will appear.

30 Seconds to YOUR MOM.- -- I like your name.

Dream Goddess100000- no Fruba fanfic should be made with out a Yuki and Machi pairing as well.

Alex E. Tracer- sorry for the wait

Aloha.-

Princess-Serenity-Serena- thanks

The Only Onigiri- thanks for the concern. And those are the two main pairings.

Nameless- thanks

StringxDolly- thanks

Duo: We thank everyone for all the reviews.

Nikki: If you have any idea's on what you want to see in this story or you think it could use something extra, then let us know.

**Chapter 2:**

**The Strange Girl**

When you think of a human vampire relationship, it almost makes you want to laugh. They would never see each other because the human would work during the day and sleep at night. The vampire would sleep during the day, and work during the night. It would be a completely hopeless relationship.

At least, that's exactly what Kyo thought. It made no sense to him so he decided to push his 'feelings' for Tohru away as much as possible. It had only been a few hours since he met her and he was already staring at her each chance he had.

Yuki must have noticed this because he would give him a grin every now and then which would make Kyo want to punch the living shit out of him. He had to restrain himself of course.

But he couldn't help but jump for joy when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Uo and Hana crowded around Tohru like shepard's looking after a lamb. Kyo packed up his stuff and made a run for the door.

Yuki it seemed was on the run as well. Haru and Momiji were going to be waiting for them out by the main doors and the limo should be at the corner by now.

But luck was definitely not on their side today. Because Tohru's voice stopped them in their tracks. "WAIT! I was wondering if you wanted to walk home with us? You too, Yuki."

"I'm so sorry, Miss Honda. But we have two other's waiting for us and we have a limo waiting. If it weren't for these issues then of course we would have been delighted to come with you and your friends. But seeing how that is not the case, I'm afraid we are going to have to decline your offer."

'God damn him and his smart mouth.' Kyo wanted to punch him for being so formal. "Yeah. Exactly what he said."

"Wow. A limo. You guys must be loaded. Don't you think Hana?" Uo gave a smile to her dark friend.

Hanajima just stayed silent and watched the two Sohma's with a look that could send them to their graves. Tohru looked slightly sad for a moment before smiling brightly at them. "Its okay. I guess we'll see you tomorrow then. Have a safe trip home!"

After they had left, Yuki and Kyo made their way to the car. Momiji and Haru were already set to go and once they opened the door, Momiji went off on how much fun he had had and how many friends he had made. Haru scooted close to Yuki and asked how his day was.

Kyo just watched the trees go by while the limo drove down the road. Why did they even bother making them go to school? It didn't really matter in the long run. Once they take the test, they would become full vampires. So why his master demanded that they go to school was beyond him. It was just pathetic.

Once they reached the manor, everyone started to pile out of the car. The limo left again to pick up the others. Kyo practically ran through the door and started to jump up the stairs. He got to his room and slammed the door only wishing he hadn't.

Sitting on his bed was his master. Akito rarely visited Kyo so this was a once in a lifetime thing. His hair was the same, his face, his clothes. Everything was the same. He was the kimono wearing type of guy which did creep Kyo out slightly. He clenched his teeth together and bowed. "Hello Master."

Akito was a sick person. He smirked at the way his little puppet bowed and the way he did it was just delightful. "Now now Kyo. There's no need for such formality. Though I do appreciate the gestures. You are looking well. I was hoping that we could talk."

His voice was like daggers piercing his heart. "What is it that you want to talk about Master?" Had he over heard him this morning? Or was it something else?

"I just thought that I should give you a visit. To help…remind you who you are dealing with here. You seem to be getting quite the attitude recently and I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't here to stay. Its quite rude of you to talk to me the way you do, much less about me. Am I clear Kyo?"

"Yes Master."

Akito smirked again and got off of his seat. He moved towards Kyo with a look that scared the shit out of him. He backed up until he felt the wall against his finger tips. This seemed to cause Akito more pleasure. He moved up close to Kyo and moved his mouth next to Kyo's ear. "We don't want to have anymore problems, do we? You are going to behave." Akito smiled and licked the side of Kyo's throat.

The shiver that ran through Kyo's spine was unbelievable. Akito smirked at him before leaving him alone in his room to think. He let himself fall to the floor with his back still against the wall. He slammed his head against the wall for a few minutes until there was a knock on the door.

Hatori walked in and sat down on the floor next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kyo finally spoke. "Why did he have to pick me? Was it something I did to him while we were friends or what?"

Hatori seemed to slightly smile. He never really 'smiled' but he always got close. "I don't think so Kyo. But there had to have been something special about you that attracted you to him. Otherwise I couldn't tell you. That's just the type of person Akito is. He's attracted to the person or victim he picks because there is something extra special about them."

Special? 'There's nothing special about me.' Kyo sighed before banging his head again. "I don't think that's it Hatori."

Hatori stood up and tossed the blood packet to Kyo. "You may think what you like but that's the only thing I could see. By the way, your father is coming by for a visit tomorrow. It should be as soon as you get home from school so I expect you to be ready."

"He's not my dad."

"Call him what you will. But he is coming tomorrow so I would hope that you would be somewhat excited. Have a good evening Kyo." With that, Hatori left.

Kyo downed the packet and got himself up off the floor. He started to work on his homework, hoping that it would take some of the stress off of him but it wasn't working. After a little while, he retreated to the living room only to find Yuki and Haru watching Underworld.

He thought the movie was an insult to vampires everywhere. The story was just a bunch of bull and he was slightly appalled to see Haru and Yuki watching it. "Why are you guys watching this shit?"

Yuki looked at him before turning off the TV. "You had a visit from Akito today didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"Its pretty obvious that you did since your in such a fowl mood."

"I AM NOT!"

"Yes you are."

"JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Fine."

Haru loved watching the two fight all the time. It was one of his favorite times of the day. They were good for a laugh. "Listen you two. That's enough. None of us like's having visits from our Masters so could we just drop it for now?"

Yuki nodded and retreated to his own bedroom while Kyo kicked the wall and ran out the door. He enjoyed taking late night walks in the dark. It was a way for him to unwind. And that was the only thing he wanted to do right now. Unwind.

He got to the cemetery before he noticed that someone was headed straight for him. He could see parts of the person but he didn't want to take any chances. He knew that he was breaking the curfew so he jumped up and grabbed a hold of a tree branch.

He looked down and almost let go of the branch. Tohru was humming silently to herself while walking down the street with a bag. She really was a ditz. He dropped down and tapped her on the shoulder.

"PERVERT!" SMACK!

That was the only sound made for at least miles around. Tohru stood there in shock staring at the person she had just hit in the face with her bag. Kyo just stared at her in complete shock.

It looked like Tohru was going to cry. "OMG! KYO! I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HIT YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A PERVERT BECAUSE MY MOM ALWAYS SAYS TO BE CAREFUL SINCE I WORK SO LATE BUT I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU AND I REALLY WASN'T PLANNING ON HITTING YOU I JUST DID AND I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT IT I SWEAR!"

Kyo laughed slightly before smiling at the poor girl. "It's fine. I would have done the same thing if I were you. I just wish you hadn't hit me so hard. I'll have a bruise by tomorrow."

She seemed more relieved now that he had forgiven her. "But what are you doing out here so late Kyo-kun?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I just like taking late night strolls. It helps calm me down. I used to do it all the time back home." It was mostly true.

She smiled brightly at him. "I work till this time just about every night. Its hard work but I enjoy it. I've never had any trouble walking home before since my mom gave me a stun gun. See?"

Kyo wanted to fall over and laugh till it hurt after seeing the mini little gun Tohru kept on herself. He thought it was hilarious. "That's funny Tohru. Now where do you live? I'll walk with you if you want."

"I'd like that very much! Thank you Kyo-kun."

They walked a few blocks talking about each other's lives. Tohru's mom was a single parent. Her father had died many years ago from an illness so she had to work to help her mom make ends meet. Uo and Hana knew about her situation and both of them were always trying to help out when they could.

Kyo only told her a few things since he couldn't tell her everything. His mom had died when he was very little and his father had disappeared right after he was born. But his mom had tried really hard to take care of him as much as she could. After she passed, he had lived with a friend of the family for many years until he was moved to the Sohma Manor.

Most was true except for some parts. Like the friend of the family. That man had always tried to act like Kyo's father and that ticked him off badly. And the only fact he lived with the Sohma family, was because he was slightly blood related and the small fact that Akito had bitten him. But he left that stuff out.

They finally got to a small apartment complex and a woman with orange hair came running out catching Tohru in a hug. "TOHRU! I was so worried about you. You're late. And who is this dashing young man you're walking with?"

Tohru giggled slightly before introducing Kyo. "Mom, this is Kyo Sohma. He just moved here and he's a friend from school. Kyo, this is my mom."

"My name's Kyoko. Its nice to meet you Kyo." She wrapped him in a hug and just squeezed until he couldn't breathe. After a few minutes she let him go and told him to stop by whenever he wanted. Tohru waved goodbye and the two walked into their home.

Kyo smiled to himself as he made his way back to the manor. "I'll like it here."

Nikki: Its somewhat short I know but I am broke on ideas for this chapter.

Duo: Next chapter will be much easier to write.

Nikki: Number three always is.

Next Chapter Preview:

A Dance?

Kyo's past revealed?

Yuki's crush?

Duo: All this and more. So please review and let us know what you think.


End file.
